The embodiments herein relate generally to food preparation, and more particularly, to a food cooker and smoker.
Conventional food smokers suffer from temperature inconsistencies, non-portability, food contamination due to bade smoke, and non-scalability. Specifically, excellent heat retention devices are typically very heavy and not easily portable, often requiring multiple people to carry the device or haul it with a truck. Portable devices do not offer good heat retention. Existing devices also do not prevent exposure to combined bad quality smoke and temperature. The existing devices are also not scalable, meaning that a user is unable to expand the capacity with an incremental cost investment.
Therefore, what is needed is a food cooker that is separate and attachable to a smoke providing device, such as a collapsible smoker, via a smoke distribution manifold such that multiple food cookers may be attached to the same smoker. The device may have improved portability, may be scalable, and may prevent food being exposed to poor quality smoke.